Colette's Secret
by Autograss Girl Racer T17
Summary: This is about Colette having to deal with a secret that turned her life upside down. Starts after Chapter 24 from Casulaty.HolbyCity Version. This is now the proper version after their Chapter 24, and ignore any updates from the other Authors from their Chapter 25 onwards as their fic is a stolen fic and Chapters.
1. Chapter 25

Chapter 25-

**A/N: Right, sorry to those who read the first chapter 24, Blaze made an error; Zosia and Colette are NOT over. Please enjoy this chapter; this is to those Colette/Zosia fans out there we know of. P.s: Blaze is not a writer on here, I have taken it out their hands for incorrect information.**

* * *

><p>While Fletch was out, Colette decided it was a good opportunity to see Zosia; she grabbed her coat and handbag and made her way to the car. She got in and made the short drive to Zosia's flat.<p>

* * *

><p>At Zosia's, Arthur and Dom was in their rooms, doing some work when there was a knock on the door, she went to the door opens it and let Colette in straight away, out of the cold and closed the door behind her.<p>

Colette removes her coat, and put them on the sofa "Sorry for this late visit, Fletch has gone out as he forgot something earlier." Colette leant in and kisses Zosia who kissed back; they made their way to Zosia's room, closing the door and stripping themselves naked and got on the bed.

_(Okay, leave the rest for your imagination, but you know what I mean ;))_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in Arthur's room where him and Dom was doing work to pass their course, they could hear 1 minute Colette talking t Zosia, the next few minutes moans of names and sex noises coming through the walls. Dom turned to Arthur "Is it me or are Colette and Zosia having sex? And don't say their Mum and Daughter because I know that" Arthur nodded "You're not imaging things." With that, they try to ignore the noises as they get back on with the work.<p>

* * *

><p>1 hour after Colette arrived, Zosia and Colette emerged from the bedroom, Eva was still asleep thankfully, Colette puts on her coat and grabs her bag as she gave Zosia a kiss who whined asking her why she had to go "I have Fletch coming back, and I don't want him worrying. I'll see you at work, and I'll make it up to you tomorrow I promise, and I'll get Eva something." Colette gave Zosia one last kiss, they said their goodbyes and Colette went to her car driving home and sat back on the sofa happy and satisfied before Fletch came home, wondering how she can keep this secret with Zosia.<p>

* * *

><p>Back with Zosia and she checked on Eva, before going in her room, all ready in her pyjamas, not glad she made no move on Dom or Arthur earlier as she cuddled her Teddy Bear from Colette, drifting to sleep.<p>

Unknown by both Colette and Zosia that Dom and Arthur knew about them together, and would have to have a word with them or Serena in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, leaving it here, I hope you like it. Not sure if I'll do Colette/Fletch scene. See how I go. Nice review please, I'll remove any mean ones or block you.**


	2. Chapter 26

**A/N: follow the other fic if you like; they are rubbish authors if they can't follow the story given, I'm not being a co-writer when needed either. I'm now removing the cringing couple that they love, but their rubbish and Fletch made the fic worse. Short update, but it is my 3****rd**** chapter written.**

* * *

><p>Colette sat their waiting for ages, Fletch never returned, sighing, she started to wonder if she really loved him or whether it was just to hide her and Zosia. Colette got up off the sofa and wrote a note 'Sorry Fletch, I don't love you no more, I love someone else. I'm going to stay at Zosia's for now, sorry, see you at work'. She then packs her bag and left for Zosia, 5 minutes later she was in the house as Zosia had got her text and was there for her, as they both go into Zosia's room where they snuggled up and went to sleep. Zosia's bipolar, staying calm while in her girlfriends arms, glad they could be more open.<p>

Dom and Arthur was asleep in Dom's room, Arthur in a sleeping bag on the floor, they both didn't know Colette was in the house. They had fallen asleep after a few hours of work.

* * *

><p>Fletch arrived home after sorting his ex wife out and sat crying at the house, he had lost his childhood lover. All he had done was getting her something she wanted and got tracked by his ex; he had to get her home. He now wanted to know who she loved.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: short, slightly dramatic but its okay. Serena will find out soon and question Colette about it, but no more Fletch/Colette romance. If they wanted rid of Colette/Zosia I'll rid of Colette/Fletch. Their fic is in my hands, and they have no say in what I do no more.**


	3. Chapter 27

**A/N: (Nagging first, the Chapter is below this nagging) Okay, to make this clear, this fanfic is AFTER the other version, after chapter 24 of theirs. Just as people were confused and thought I skipped a bit.**

**The other fanfic authors have NO RIGHTS to update MY story, because they handed it over when they couldn't work a storyline correctly, so now I have reported their fic to fanfiction (I know my date was after, but I have taken it over when they incorrectly used a storyline, so they have no right to update no more unless I give them permission, which I didn't). All this is about is because they can't do Colette/Zosia romance properly and follow the Colette's Secret plot. They have gone COMPLETELY off plot with all this Fletch/Colette stuff. At least I'm staying in the Colette's Secret Plot. I told them, only when they remove up to chapter 24, and use my chapter 25 and keep Colette/Zosia together, will it ever be theirs again. They have updated it illegally now, as I have rightfully taken over, so report the other author's fic please, or I know you're in their plan and can't use the right characters. They want you to report me, report them for incorrect information, no one likes Fletch/Colette they make the fic worse, it's about a SECRET, not Colette/Fletch **

**Nagging over, onto the story.**

* * *

><p>It was 2 weeks since Colette split up with Fletch and they were packing their suitcases for France while Eva was asleep in her car seat. They were taking 2 weeks holiday pay from work, which Guy and Sacha accepted knowing they needed to spend time as a family.<p>

Colette and Zosia put the bags in the back of Guy's car, who willingly was taking them to the airport; Eva had her injections so was able to fly with insurance covered. Zosia was wearing some jeans, a nice top and jacket while Colette was wearing leggings, a top and cardigan. Eva would be travelling in her pyjamas.

Zosia was going to meet Colette's parents and family for the first time and Eva going with them. Colette's family had moved to France a few years ago.

They strap Eva into the back and they get driven to the airport where they check in and ½ hour later are boarded on the plane, Eva in their arms, looking out the window as they wait to lift off, their bags all ready on board the plane.

* * *

><p>2¼ hours later and they arrive on French soil and arrive at Colette's parent's house in a hired car. They both get out, grabbing their luggage and Eva before heading to the front door, ringing the doorbell as they locked the door.<p>

A women and man around their 50s-60s answered the door with a smile; their names were Danny and Alice while holding their Niece named Charlotte, as Colette's sister was home. "Colette, nice to see you again" Colette' Dad Sais "This must be Zosia and Eva, my Daughter and Granddaughter." Colette and Zosia nod as Colette' parents didn't know about them dating yet. Zosia shook their hand before they were taken inside. Colette's dad took their stuff upstairs as her Mum makes a cuppa for everyone. Zosia's and Colette's bed was in the same room, as it was a 3 bedroom house and Colette's sister was staying over with her daughter. Colette and Zosia put their single beds together to make a double and organise all their stuff in the room, sliding their empty suitcase under their bed.

They head back downstairs with Eva, ready to properly greet the family, they snuck a quick kiss in upstairs, knowing it would be quite rare while there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, leaving it there. How will Zosia, Eva and Colette get on at Colette's Parents house? How will Holby and Guy cope back at home without them? Look for the next chapter to find out. (Yes my story will be staying based on Zosia/Colette/Guy and the secret, I'm not one to go off plot.**


	4. Chapter 28

**A/N: I am going to attempt a longer and more descriptive writing, but you get what's given. Ignore the other fanfic, because it's stolen work, all your work put together, that's why she can't do requests like I gave her as it's not on fanfic to steal. Not going into massive detail, but the real admin is pissed off with the thieves, and is ready to report them more on fanfiction if it's NOT removed in 2 days from now. She is letting me continue her story because I haven't stolen anything off her.**

**Spelling and Grammar check done.**

* * *

><p><strong>Colette's Pov:<strong>

I walk downstairs, down the creamy colored carpet, which must have changed recently as it was soft beneath my feet as I climb down the stairs, back to the sitting room, holding the rail as I go. I smile at my parents who had sat down on one of the red sofas watching the flat screen TV which covered part of the wall. Me and Zosia sit on the other red sofa, sitting next to each other as Zosia took in her surroundings, Eva happily playing with her toys on the floor.

Sat on the coffee table which I remembered from my young ages it was that old, was a tray with 2 cups of coffees for herself and Zosia, a baby bottle of blackcurrant and water for Eva and a plate of biscuits.

My Mum turns the TV on to Cbeebies for Eva before looking at the pair who had come downstairs, who looked quite cosy, more than a Family way any way "Colette darling how you been recently? Not seen you in a few years"

I look towards my Mum, gently nudging Zosia who was a bit close for comfort in front of my parents and replied "I'm good, working at Holby City General Hospital as Director of Nursing Services and I work for my old friend, you know the person I talked about Guy Self, who is Zosia's Father?" when my parents nodded to say they remembered I continued "now I'm looking for a bigger house for me, Zosia and Eva to be in close to work. It's very nice working there to."

My Mum quickly noticed I lost my French accent, which I picked up on a small trip here in the summer a few years ago "That's good you're getting on well and everything, nice to meet you Zosia" My Mum said, offering a hand like my Dad.

**Zosia's Pov:**

I sat there listening to Colette and her parents talking, while tucking into the biscuits when I hear my name being spoken and hands being offered to me, I shake their hands, saying I was happy to meet them to. They seemed really nice, but it felt awkward that they were my Grandparents but soon could be my in-laws.

I really needed to speak to Colette about when we were going to tell people, because she really wanted to get a wedding organised soon now Eva was growing up fast even with a heart condition.

I watched my daughter who was fascinated with the TV Programme which was on something called "Waybaloo" and came out with something polish to Colette, making her parents look very confused "Kocham Cię Colette, a naprawdę chcesz, aby nasz związek na otwartą przestrzeń. Chcę nasi rodzice wiedzieli, abyśmy mogli przygotować się do ślubu. Wszystko co chcę zrobić, to cię pocałować teraz. (I love you Colette, and really want to get our relationship out into the open. I want our parents to know so we can prepare for our wedding. All I want to do is kiss you right now.)

I then pick up Eva, taking her into the bathroom to change her as I could smell the stinky nappy from the sofa, gently removing her clothes, cleaning her and removing the old nappy before placing a clean nappy on and her clothes back on while she's on the changing mat while keeping Eva giggling and happy.

I then return to everyone getting ready to go out for dinner.

**No Pov:**

Everyone grabs their coats and belongings, as Zosia places Eva in her pram, ready to go to the restaurant around the corner, they get out the front door, and head to the restaurant after Colette locks her parents front door, wondering what Zosia had told her in Polish not long ago.

* * *

><p>They soon arrive at the posh restaurant, which had English food, entering through the double doors into a nice reception area, as they wait to be seated.<p>

A Waitress called Naomi ages in her late teens greets them and takes them to a table for 4, grabbing a high chair for Eva as Colette, Zosia and Colette's parents sit down and started to look at the menu as the waitress tells them the specials which were on.

Once they all ordered their drinks (Colette a Lemonade, Zosia a Coke, Colette's Father a Pint of Lager and Colette's Mum a glass of red wine) and food (4 Lasagne's and a Child's Chicken Nuggets, Chips and Beans for Eva who loves solids) they started on to some normal talk about how things changed since they last been here and how Zosia and Colette met again an general stuff.

During the conversation, Zosia's hand had sneaked onto Colette's lap and started to rub Colette's inner thigh teasingly, proving how horny she was for her, as they wait for their food. Zosia tried to act normal by keeping up with the talk.

Colette on the other hand was struggling to hold it together, she kept trying to move Zosia's hand but it wasn't working as she tries to stay calm but her cheeks were becoming pink and she was getting just as turned on as Zosia.

Colette's Mum could read her daughter like a book, as soon she saw her daughter very nervous and started to lose concentrated; she wanted to know what's going on, as she guessed Zosia was doing something. While Zosia and Colette busied their free hand with Eva and Colette's Father read the paper, she purposefully knocks over her fork on to the floor, then seconds later she bends down to pick it up, and notices under the table, where Zosia's hand was which was now in Colette's pants and rubbing her pussy while trying to make it look not obvious with her arm movement above the table. Colette's Mum grabs her fork, sitting back up straight, staring at the pair, not knowing what to think but needed to have a word with them both later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay leaving it there, over 1000 words so plenty long enough, what do you think (nice reviews please, mean ones just get blocked ore deleted) and what will Colette's Mum say to the pair, and how will all the parents and Holby Staff react to their relationship. If you have any ideas you want in (other than Colette/Zosia over or this deleted or changing names ECT) PM or review it to me. Hope you like the longer and hopefully more descriptive chapter.**


	5. Chapter 29

**A/N: new update, thanks to the real Colette's Secret Authur for helping me out on this one seeming as the authors stole your fic. 100 chapters you wrote on that and it's all taken from you. Bless you, that girl can't write to save her life or she would have easily done as we said, it just proves she was never the real author to that fic. It's a short update for now but a bit of drama in it to keep it going.**

* * *

><p>1 hour later they all arrive home after a good meal, Colette's dad was knackered and went straight to bed, and once Colette had put Eva to bed, herself, Zosia and Colette's Mum sat down watching something on the TV.<p>

Colette's Mum watched carefully on the pair, who still was close together than they should be as mother and daughter, it was now time to confront them "you both look close"

"What?" Colette and Zosia said in unison, looking at Colette's Mum, very confused but also much alerted.

"For Mother and Daughter, you seem close, been to close from the word go when you got here" Came the worst reply to Zosia and Colette's ears "and don't try and deny it, I saw Zosia's hand in your pants Colette at the restaurant."

Colette and Zosia were stunned to silence, Zosia finally come up with a sentence "we love each other, Colette even tried to move on before but she didn't like them."

"And that makes it right does it? Your dating your mother, you could get arrested Colette for abuse!" Colette's Mum said angrily.

Colette got up "Mum we know, but we love each other, if you can't accept it then were leaving," before her Mum could reply they both grabbed their stuff from upstairs, grabbed Eva and got everything in the car, telling her parents they will spend a night in a hotel and decide from their tomorrow. They both got in the car and drives to the 5* hotel down the road, booking into a beautiful double room with a cot for the night, settling the bags down and placed Eva in the cot as they get changed and go to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay here's the chapter, what will happen tomorrow and what will happen when Guy finds out. Find out soon. If enough nice reviews, I will update in the week, if not you wait longer. Thank you to the real author for the help you're doing with this fic and we will defeat the thief's who seem incapable to remove the stolen fic, which has over 100 chapters.**


End file.
